powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Olden Visayan Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Olden Visayan Deities. Variation of Philippine Deity Physiology. Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of Olden Visayan mythology. They live in a different world like it's just their ordinary alternate home like humans. By some other Pantheon stories, other Deities married and had a relationship with mortals. Some are given powers and some of their siblings too became gods and goddesses. Ancient Philippine mythology varies among the many indigenous tribes of the Philippines. During the pre-Spanish era, some tribes believed in a single supreme being who created the world and everything in it, along with lesser deities. Others chose to worship a multitude of trees as an act of animism. Today the Philippines have three religions, animism in northern Luzon, Christianity in southern Luzon and in Visayas, and Islam in Mindanao. Reference In Visayas, basing on the fact coming from Rene O. Villanueva. Most of this were being called the Diwata and the Encanto. Diwata is the female while the Encanto is the male one. A diwata or an encantado that has a royal blood is called Sang’gre, which can be distinguished by their markings on their back, the nga character from the Baybayin script. The Queen of the Diwatas in Lireo carries the title of Ynang Reyna. Lirean society is matriarchal and only a Sang’gre in the matriarch line may ascend the throne. Kan-Laon is the name of an ancient Visayan deity. During pre-Hispanic times, the deity was worshiped by the natives as their Supreme Ruler. Kan-Laon means “One Who Is the Ruler Of Time”. He has many counterparts all over the Philippine archipelago. Some of the more popular are Bathala of the Tagalogs, Gugurang of the Bicolanos, and Kabunian of the Ilokanos and Ifugaos. Maria Cacao is the diwata (fairy) or mountain goddess associated with Mount Lantoy in Argao, Cebu, Philippines, similar to Maria Makiling of Los Baños and Maria Sinukuan of Mount Arayat. The story of Maria Cacao was retold by Rene O. Villanueva. (took credits according to a blogger http://jhoveloling.wordpress.com/about/) Deities Visayan Deities in Pantheon Story: First Generation: *'Kaptan' - Ancient Visayan counterpart of Bathala. **Creation **Life Creation **Sky Lordship *'Magwayen' - Ancient Visayan counterpart of Hell **Death Inducement **Ocean Lordship **Ocean Manipulation **Soul Absorption **Water Manipulation Second Generation: *'Lihangin' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Wind Generation *'Lidagat' **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation Third Generation: *'Likabutan' **Earth Manipulation **Nature Enhancement **Nature Infusion **Nature Manipulation **Planetary Empowerment **Planetary Manipulation *'Ladlaw' **Day Empowerment **Energy Sourcing **Fire Manipulation **Solar Empowerment **Summer Manipulation *'Libulan' **Lunar Empowerment **Lunar Manipulation **Night Empowerment *'Lisuga' **Copper Mimicry **Cosmic Manipulation **Star Empowerment **Stardust Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation **Stellar Physiology Other Visayan Deities: *'Alunsina' **Sky Lordship **Wing Manifestation *'Bangun Bangun' **Cosmic Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation **Time Manipulation **Time Travel *'Barangaw' **Rain Creation **Rainbow Manipulation *'Bulalakaw' **Avian Physiology **Disease Generation **Disease Manipulation **Pestilence Manipulation **Sky Lordship **Wing Manifestation *'Burigadang Pada/Sinaklang Bulawan' **Currency Generation **Gold Manipulation **Gold Mimicry **Greed Empowerment **Greed Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation *'Dalikamata' **360-Degree Vision **Enhanced Vision **Eye Color Manipulation **Healing Tears **Multiple Eyes *'Inaginid and Malanduk' **Anger Empowerment **Battlefield Adaption **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **One-Man Army **Rage Inducement **War Empowerment **War Manipulation *'Kanlaon' **Creation ***Life Creation **Mountain Adaptation **Nature Infusion **Nature Manipulation **Omnipotence **Space-Time Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Kasaraysarayan sa Silgan' **Lake/River Manipulation **Water Generation **Water Mimicry *'Lalahon' **Fire Generation **Fire Manipulation **Fire Mimicry **Harvest **Lava Generation **Magma Manipulation **Magma Mimicry **Volcanic Adaptation *'Lubay-Lubyok Hanginun si Mahuyokhuyokan' **Darkness Manipulation **Night Empowerment *'Luyong Baybay' **Aquatic Adaptation **Ocean Lordship **Ocean Manipulation **Tidal Wave Generation *'Magdang Diriinin' **Lake/River Manipulation *'Maklium sa Tiwan' **Earth Manipulation **Valley Adaptation *'Maklium sa Tubig' **Aquatic Adaptation **Ocean Lordship **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Munsad Buralakaw' **Causality Manipulation **Diplomatic Immunity **Indomitable Will **Law Intuition **Law Manipulation **Personal Domain **Rule Bending **Social Cloaking **Social Magnetism **Social Repulsion *'Nagined, Arapayan, and Makbarubak' **Oil Manipulation **Oil Secretion **Poison Generation *'Pahulangkug' **Season Manipulation *'Paiburong' **God of the Middle World *'Pandaki' **Event Manipulation **Destiny Manipulation **Probability Manipulation **Salvation *'Panlinugun' **Earth Manipulation **Earthquake Generation *'Ribung Linti' **Electricity Absorption **Electricity Manipulation **Thunder Manipulation *'Santonilyo' **God of graces. *'Saraganka Bagyo' **Empathic Weather Manipulation **Storm Creation **Weather Manipulation *'Saragnayan' **Darkness Adaptation **Darkness Manipulation *'Sidapa' **Death Aspect Manifestation **Death-Force Manipulation **Death Inducement **Life and Death Manipulation *'Siginarugan' **Hell Lordship **Personal Domain **Underworld Lordship *'Suimuran and Suiguinarugan' **Hell Lordship *'Suklang Malayon' **Goddess of homeliness, sister of Alunsina. *'Sumalongson' **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Lordship *'Sumpoy' **Banishment **Ectoplasm Manipulation **Mediumship **Soul Projection **Spiritualism *'Tungkung Langit' **Creation **Heaven Lordship **Life Creation **Omnipotence *'Ynaguinid and Macanduc' **Anger Empowerment **Battlefield Adaption **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **One-Man Army **Rage Inducement **War Empowerment **War Manipulation Known Users *Deities of Kasamyan and Kabanua (DYOSA - Philippine TV Series) *Various Selective Episodes (Hiraya Manawari) *Deities from the TV Series (Indio TV Series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers